Distractions
by Topazeyedsoul
Summary: Bella is a ordinary girl. Edward is the golden boy. They get together at a party, but he seems to ignore her the next day. What made him act so different now? AH/AU. Pure fluff.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Twilight_.

**Distractions**

I didn't know why he was doing this. I swear for the life of me that I had no idea why. He was sitting two tables away and completely ignoring me. When he walked into the cafeteria at lunch he didn't even look at me, went straight to his table with his football players friends while I stayed sat on my table waiting for him to do something. He didn't do anything. Zero. _Nada_.

I wondered what I had done wrong yesterday. I surely had done something bad enough or he wouldn't do this now. Not after everything he said, everything he did. The way he looked at me or held me. Every single moment of yesterday was contradictory to what he was doing right now.

I gazed the table in front of me trying to figure out what was the problem. I cringed whit my first thought. _Was I that bad of a kisser? _Maybe was it. It's not like I had a great amount of experience. Who am I kidding, I had none experience until last night.

But then, if that was the problem, he'd ditched me right at the party. He wouldn't continue kissing me. No, it was something else.

I tried to get more optimistic thoughts. Maybe I was not the problem. _Maybe he's just embarrassed_. That made me snort to myself. Embarrassed with what? I definitely had no complains and was more than willing to see him again. I always had a tiny crush on him, but always thought it was impossible. I was the library rat and he was the football star. He wasn't a jock like the stereotype of football players. I didn't know him very well, but I knew he just wasn't. But at the same time I never thought he would like to be seen with the boring English nerd.

That hit me.

He was embarrassed. He was embarrassed to be seen with me at school.

I had been only a distraction to him at the party.

I felt tears began to gather up on my eyes and ran off the table despite Rose and Alice's desperate faces.

"Bella, wait-"

I didn't look to where I was going, the tears already clouding my vision.

Just a distraction. I had been just a distraction.

--------------

When I entered Jessica's party yesterday night he was the last thing in my mind. I just approached to my friends that was already there but started to fell a little out of place when Rose and Alice started to animatedly talk about fashion. I was lost on that kind of subject. I started looking through the room looking for some distraction. After years of friendship I've learned that their discussion could go on and on, so I might just find something to do until they return to a topic that I could contribute.

I was gazing a huge tree in the corner of the room, wondering how they managed to make it fit on such small place when I felt somebody staring at me. I turned around and found him leaning casually on the wall at other side of the room. Edward Cullen. His green eyes were looking directly at me and when I returned his gaze he flashed a crooked smile that made me blush. Without realizing it I smiled back.

That was the smile and always made my secret crush on him come back full force.

"You've got admit that blue is the new yellow, Rose!" Alice exclaimed throwing her arms up "Bella, tell Rose I'm right." I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alice called me.

"Sorry, Alice, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?" I turned my head away from Edward's gaze only to find my friends trying to contain their giggles.

"Oh, so you finally realized it?" Rose winked at me and nodded her head towards the wall that Edward was still leaned.

"Realized what?" I asked without turning to see if he had seen Rosalie's motion. I could already fell blush gather up on my cheeks.

"You damn well know what!" Alice gave me a mischievous smile "Edward Cullen has been staring at you for the past hour!"

"What? No!" In what world Edward Cullen, coolest kid of Forks High School, star of the football time and straight A student would look at Bella Swan, picture of boredom, daughter of the Chief of Police and addicted to Jane Austen's novels? He was probably waiting for someone to appear. We were standing next to the door.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off saying that I was going to get something to drink.

I got to the kitchen and started looking for some soda. There was beer everywhere, but as the Chief's daughter I was against underage drinking. No wonder I wasn't often invited to parties. Anyway, I wasn't a party person.

"Looking for something?" A velvet voice called behind me. I jumped in surprise and turned around in one quick motion. Edward Cullen was standing in front of me still with his crooked smile on his face.

"I was just looking for something drink… But there's only beer." I blushed again. Now he was going to think I was the biggest dork on earth for no drinking alcohol.

"Do you want mine?" he asked extending his glass to me. I was ready to decline when I looked down to his glass. It was soda.

"You're not drinking alcohol either." I stated confused. Wasn't cool kids supposed to drink alcohol without permission?

"Well, yeah. I don't drink alcohol." He passed his free hand through his bronze already messy hair making it even messier. I wanted to do that too. "My father is a doctor and when I turned fourteen he gave his lecture about alcohol effects on a teenage growing body. It scared me." He laughed nervously.

"I wish more teenagers would have this lecture before drinking alcohol. It would avoid a lot of bad things." I said and smiled at him to make sure he knew that I totally supported his idea.

"Would you like me to get some soda for you?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Ok, don't move. I'll be right back." He turned his back to me and disappeared for a short while. I started to wonder how the hell I ended here, drinking soda at a party with Edward Cullen. I didn't know a lot about him, only the obvious. And that he was great with numbers and, but I only knew that because we did a math project together when the teacher decided to pair up the students. To be really honest, that was when I developed a little crush on him at the time, but didn't give much thought about it. He would never look at me and I knew that.

But now, with all his sweetness I could fell that crush coming back with full force and thought that maybe, just maybe, he could look at me as normal girl.

"Here you go" He came back and extended a cup of soda to me. We stayed talking about nothing and everything for a long time. He always would refill my glass.

I found out that he really liked football, but didn't think about making it professionally. He wanted to be a doctor, just like his father. I told him about my stupid dream about being a literature teacher and he told me that there was nothing stupid about it, or about anything concerned to me. Those words made me blush again and stare at my glass, the colorless soda becoming suddenly very interesting.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked seeing a little anxious. I nodded my head without remembering my lack of coordination. He smiled and grabbed my hand leading me to the space on the living room used as a dance floor.

It was a slow song, but somehow I managed to trip on my feet and he caught me before I hit the ground. When he was sure I was right on my feet he held my waist lightly while I locked my arms around his neck.

"You look really beautiful, Bella" He said looking straight at my eyes. I felt my cheeks warm for the thousandth time at the night and stared at our feet moving slowly to the song.

"Thanks… you don't look bad yourself too." Pure understatement. I didn't look up and tried to mask my nervous with a laugh that sounded shaken.

"Please, don't hide your face" he putted his finger under my chin and lifted it up and leaned into me brushing his lips very soft at mine. I tightened my arms around his neck and opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. When the need for air became too much we broke apart and his crooked smile made appearance once again.

This repeated for several times during the night.

So could somebody please explain to me why was he acting like I was invisible right now?

I walked aimlessly until I stop in front of the lady's room door. I pushed the door roughly and stop in front of the old blurry mirror. My face was all red with angry and my cheeks stained with the tears. I dried the tears that still was coming out with the back of hands and looked determined at my reflection. I wasn't going to let it be. I wasn't a toy that he could use as a distraction at a party and then throw away when he'd get bored with it. If he was going to despise me like that he better have a reason.

My next class would be calculus and Edward would be on it too. Perfect. I walked to the classroom as if I was on a mission.

When I got the door he was already there, sitting in the back of the room. He raised his head when he heard me arrive only to bow it again and stare at his notebook.

I marched to his desk with determined steps and bashed my hands open on the desk making him jump a little.

"You and I are going to talk at the end of this class." My voice was harder than I thought it'd be. Without waiting for his answer I turned my back to him and went to my desk, living one empty between us. During class I could see him lifting his head to my side and open his mouth like if he was going to say something, but he never would. He'd just shake his head and turned his gaze back to his notebook.

When the bell rang I turned to talk to him only to find him already by my side, sat on the before empty chair between us.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I…" he started but I raised my hand indicating him to stop.

"I talk. You listen." My voice was still dry and he lowed his head. "If you thought that I'm juts like any other girl that you can use as a distraction on a party and then throw her away like garbage you are dead wrong!"

"You think I'm an idiot right now, don't you?" he asked me without bringing his head up.

"No, I thought you were an idiot when you came into school and didn't even look at my face, but right now I'm pretty sure you are a jerk." Ok, maybe I was being a little harsh, but what the hell, I was damn angry.

He let a nervous sighed and his right hand went through his auburn hair. Even that I was really angry I could help but swoon a bit every time he did that.

"I never used you as a distraction, Bella. In fact, I thought I was your distraction. And if I didn't speak to you today it's because I was scared that yesterday didn't mean anything to you." He raised his head and looked straight to my eyes. "I really like you, Bella. Since that time we did that math project together I've been crushing on you, but I never had the guts to say anything. I thought I might blow everything up if I'd say something stupid or if you didn't want me so I just didn't say nothing, which was much worse, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that I like you and maybe… kiss you again." He said all those things in a hurry and breathed a great deal of air when he was finished. I wasn't breathing right when he finished either. I wasn't expecting any of this. I couldn't think straight what to say, so I did the next best thing; I simply throw my arms around his neck sealing our lips together. He smiled without letting me go and as we were kissing we were anything but distracted.

**A.N: **First fanfic ever. It's just a fluff that popped up on my head in one of my many nights of insomnia. Hope you guys liked it. If you did you totally should tell me that on a review .

Anni.


End file.
